1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a hinge module and more particularly, to a hinge module for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with development of technologies, portable electronic devices, such as notebook computers, tablet computers and smart phones are widely applied in our daily life. In order to enhance the application of the portable electronic devices, a notebook computer with a tablet mode and a computer mode has been further developed. Such type of notebook computer can serve as a general computer when a user directly open it, and can serve as a table mode when the user turns over the upper body of the notebook computer equipped with a display, so as to provide the user with various usage experiences.
However, in order to provide a better closing effect when the notebook computer is retracted, a minor offset between the upper body equipped with the display and the lower body often leads to friction therebetween when the display of the notebook computer is turned over, such that components on the lower body, such as a keyboard, may be damaged, while the display on the upper body may also be scratched. Nevertheless, a large gap between the upper and the lower bodies usually leads to bad closing effect of the notebook computer, which results in incapability of providing a good housing effect.